Shadows of the Past
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Genes can rule a person's entire lives. Finn is about to find out the reasons for the saying 'Nurture v Nature'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Title: Shadows of the Past**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Summary: Finn gets captured by the Dark Ace in a forest.**

**Notes: The original version that created 'What in the name of Atmos is going on?'.**

**You do not need to read 'What in the name of Atmos is going on?', as there are parts in this fic that are different to the other one. Not to mention, this is serious and dark.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

He was tied up against a tree. The Dark Ace smiling cruelly at him, the talon leaning against the opposite tree. What could make this worse for Finn?

"Hey, son."

Oh, that. For one brief, glorious moment he forgot his paternal parentage. Of course that didn't last long.

"You know it to be true."

Finn raised an eyebrow at that, "The Dark Ace is a Star Wars fan? Wonder what that would do to your reputation."

"I'm not but given who we are, the line is quite appropriate." Dark Ace moved towards Finn, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you decide to ask me to join you."

Dark Ace chuckled, "No, your loyalty remains firmly with the Storm Hawks...for now."

Finn narrowed his eyes at that comment, "What exactly do you mean 'for now'?"

Dark Ace ignored him in favour of watching lines of ants crawling up the tree next to Finn's. "Tell me, blondie, which do you think has more influence on a creature? The creature's environment or the creature's genetics?"

If he could, Finn would have shuffled nervously but he could not at the moment.

"No answer?" Dark Ace's tone seemed amused at the Storm Hawk's silence, "I personally think genetics will always overrule the environment. Oh, sure, the creature's environment can dull down the genes. But sooner or later, the creature's genetics will take over." He picked the lead ant and squashed it, it's remains floating down to the ground.

Finn fidgeted in his mind, opting to stay silent. A testament that was ruined when he snickered at the though of his team mates' faces if they were with him.

"Something funny, son?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"No it's not."

Dark Ace sighed at the vehement of that sentence. "Like it or not, _Finn_, your genetics are already winning over your environment."

Finn glared at the older man, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your first sentence to me. You were already thinking of ways to ruin my reputation."

"I don't have to, you already did that yourself."

Dark Ace chuckled, "Your impatience, your lust for power and fame. All a Cadwell trait."

"Cadwell?"

"Sounds boring but one's name can say a lot about one." Dark Ace looked towards the boy, "And your previous sentence. About how I already ruined my reputation."

"Well, it's the truth. Constantly getting beaten by 14 year olds kinda does that."

"A typical Cadwell comeback." Dark Ace smirked, leaning towards Finn, putting a hand against his cheek, "Like it or not, your genes are already winning, my son."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Dark Ace smirked, walking towards the boy with a crystal in his hand. "Really...and good night, _son._"

Finn was helpless against the crystal, unconsciousness soon took hold of the Storm Hawk.

* * *

**A/N Re-read it for my next chapter and caught a spelling mistake. *sheepish smile* Have a cookie? *offers cookie***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Title: Shadows of the Past**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or Star Wars (was mentioned in the first chapter, forgot disclaimer).**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

There was something in his throat and on his face, he couldn't feel his limbs. Finn tried to remember what happened after his...conversation with the Dark Ace but the last thing he remembered was the crystal.

_What did he do to me? What happened? Where am I? Did he take me to Cyclonia? Am I a prisoner? And why can't I remember anything _before _the forest? What is wrong with me? _

"Finn?" Was that Junko's voice he was hearing?

"Junko, Finn's not up to being hug right now." Aerrow's voice this time, what happened to him?

"But he's awake!"

Why was Junko so happy at him being awake? It wasn't like he had never slept before, in fact, he _preferred_sleeping unless there was a hot babe present.

"I know Junko, but he had fleeting moments before where he was awake for a few minutes." Aerrow's voice was...sorrowful? Now he really needed to know what happened.

_Junko, _

Why couldn't he speak?

_Aerrow,_

What was wrong with him?

"Finn, can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"Aerrow," Piper scolded him gently, "He's been in a coma for a month, his vocal cords are weak and he probably cannot speak despite him being aware."

"Finn, if you can hear me, blink three times."

Finn hesitated but the desire to know the whole story took over him, he obeyed Piper's order. On the third blink, he left his eyes open. He saw Aerrow and Junko sitting beside him; Junko looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. Aerrow and Piper shared a sympathetic look before Piper moved closer to him.

"Finn," She gulped, "You've been a coma for a month. You had a severe allergic reaction to the Sleeping Crystal; it was what caused the coma."

Finn's eyes widened, his fingers flexed weakly at the statement.

The Dark Ace had sent him into a coma.

From a _crystal_.

_His own father_poisoned him.

Wait a second, if what Piper had said was true, how came he didn't notice any of the symptoms? Severe allergic reactions are obvious, swelling of the tongue and throat, tightness of the throat and difficulty breathing.

But Piper wouldn't have lied to him. Not about something _this_important.

Would she?

* * *

**A/N From what I read on comas and severe allergic reactions, the severe allergic reactions can cause a coma. Finn's lack of control is due to being in a coma for a _month. _I'm not sure how accurate that is, since the sites I got most of my information from, were rather confusing.**

**However, Piper's reaction to Finn and aren't accurate. Nope, not at all. Except for the blinking part, that _might, _emphasis on might, be accurate. **

**Anyway, this chapter was a pain to write. But a 13 1/2 hour trip in the car and I finally made peace with this chapter. **


End file.
